


[Podfic] Above the passion quivering

by allysseriordan



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Queer Themes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You ask me, this war’s given us more than we could dream of.”<br/> “Now we fit right in.”</p>
<p>Finding a place in the world can be a lonely endeavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Above the passion quivering

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Above the passion quivering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682089) by [lbmisscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbmisscharlie/pseuds/lbmisscharlie). 



[Download the podfic of Above the passion quivering here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/above-passion-quivering).


End file.
